


LevixEren Fanfic

by guccinugg12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boyfriends, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Smut, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guccinugg12/pseuds/guccinugg12
Summary: Levi and Mikasa move from their homeland to the Stohess District after a very tragic situation, they decide to continue high school to try and stay lowkey. That is until Levi met Eren. Will their love for each other stay the same or will it falter due to this one secret?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Hange Zoë/Erwin Smith, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: In The Works





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello ^-^ I am still very new to this, so my grammar maybe be a little rough, but I hope the storyline keeps you entertained:) but think of this as a more modern time for them, I'll try and keep all the place the same, but there will be no titans and possibly no walls to divide each lifestyle. There will be some chapters with mentions of rape and or abuse, so readers discretion, but I will remember to say in each episode if it includes it or not.

**SMALL BACKGROUND:**

Mikasa and Levi lived in the Underground District which is known to be the poorest and lowest area to live. There was always high crime rates, high death rates, and many more problematic situations.

One day Mikasa and Levi had come back home from stealing bread from a random place across the street to bring back home. "Levi, do you think that mom will like this?" Levi looks over at Mikasa and nods at her. Levi was 8 years old and Mikasa was 6 at the time, about to turn 7. They were each other's best friend and almost the only people for each other, including their parents, or so they thought...

"Let's surprise her while we go inside," Levi suggests motioning to Mikasa to hide behind him. They both giggle and walk into something quite horrid. It was their drunken father beating up their mother.

"You filthy whore, I know you were going out with that man again." He slapped their mother right across her face with tears falling from her eyes and screams of terror coming out of her mouth. Mikasa and Levi just watched, until their father started choking the mother. "H-hey dad, what are you doing to mommy." Mikasa walks up to her father, who doesn't acknowledge her. "Daddy." "Get the fuck off of me!" Their father hit Mikasa who went flying across the room. "Mikasa!" Levi ran over to her to make sure she was ok. He saw his little sister in tears and whimpering in pain from being tossed so hard across the room. Levi's body was filled with anger and tears started to stream down from his face and he sprinted towards his dad. "Leave mom alone!" He started hitting his father on his back, "that's it!" His father stands up and drops his mother to the ground and rushes to Mikasa's aid. "Since you wanna be the hero, you can just that your mother's position." Levi was frozen in his steps, he couldn't move and it was difficult to breathe.

His father started to hit and punch him and toss him across the room. He laid on the floor motionless...

"L-Levi?" Mikasa called out. She left her mother's hands and went over to her brother who she noticed wasn't breathe or moving anymore."

"levi...?"  
"Levi...?"  
"LEVI WAKE UP!"

\--

**PRESENT TIME:**

"Levi wake up and get ready for school or we will be late!" He woke up in a cold sweat trying to catch his breath and then hugging himself for comfort. "Was it the same dream?" Mikasa asked as she got ready for school, Levi stayed silent and Mikasa took a big breath and went to make breakfast or the both of them.


	2. LevixEren Fanfic

_**Levi's POV:** _

I finally woke up and got out of bed to take a shower. I let the heat from the water beat my face, and loathe myself in soap trying to erase the nightmare I had. I left the bathroom and put my school uniform on and grabbed my school bag. Since we moved into the Stohess District the rules are a lot different than the Underground District. We have to start a grade lower than what we were originally in, so I have to start off in my Junior year, and Mikasa has to start in her Sophmore year. Although going down a grade may be embarrassing, it's the best thing for us right now, and I hope from here only good things come our way. 

"Levi, are you awake yet?" Mikasa yells out, "yea, I'm just putting my shoes on." I walk out of my room and head to the kitchen and sit at the table, "what's for breakfast?" she sighed and put down a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, "sorry it's not much." She looked down and I smiled slightly, "thanks for making it." We finished eating before heading out to go to school.

"Hey Mikasa, do you know where we're going? And what time does school start?" She looked at me confused, "I thought- I thought you knew where we were going..." I didn't know whether she was joking or she was genuinely serious. "Say sike right now..." She doesn't make eye contact with me and looks down. "What the fuck Mikasa! Why didn't you tell me?!" She continued to look down, "I didn't want to stress you out today, especially since you had a nightmare." I sigh and walk over to her and pat her head, "it's ok, we just need to find someone who knows where to go." 

We run around town and ask, but some people just stare at us or just don't know what we're talking about. "Assholes" I muttered under my breath as we continue to walk. I saw someone walking with the same uniform as me and started running towards them. 

"E-excuse me!" I tried to call out but they didn't even look my way. "Excuse-" next thing I know I'm on the ground with another person. "Watch where you're going dingus." I got up and apologized, "sorry, but I need to go." I look down to see who it was and noticed they had the same uniform as I do. I began to analyze who this person was. They had pretty brown hair and amazing emerald green eyes. His face looked small, almost like a baby's face, and his body looks pretty built.

The stranger just chuckled, "come on Levi we're going to be extra late!" Mikasa tugged on my arm. "Hey, you go to Survey Corps High school right?" I nodded my head and he grabbed my arm, "I know a short cut", he pulls me and I pull Mikasa to follow. "OK, now we turn here and we'll be there." We made a sharp turn and finally we could see the school building. "Yay we made it." Mikasa said sarcastically, "anyways, thank you for showing us to school, my name Is Levi." The stranger just looks at me before responding to me, "my name is Eren, nice to meet you", he gave the cheekiest smile, it made my heart feel a type of way. 

"So... Are we not going to class?" Mikasa said walking away from us, I forgot that we haven't even walked inside the building. We run in and look at our schedules, "I'm in Mr. Smiths' class" Eren and Mikasa look at theirs "so do I" he smiles and I and I just glanced at him.

"I have Ms. Zoë..." Mikasa looks up at me upset. I walk over to try and hug her before we go but then Eren yells. "We need to go now" I run down the hall and wave to Mikasa "b-b32" I look at the signs in the hallway.” Here Eren says we stop and enter the classroom, "sorry for being late" we pant a little when entering the classroom.

"Take a seat gentleman, I almost started today's lesson without you boys." Eren and I take a seat in the back of the classroom and got our journals out for the class. "Good morning everyone, my name is Mr. Erwin and I will be your history teacher since today is your first day back, I will only go over what's on the syllabus and have you guys socialize with one another. Mr. Erwin finished going over the syllabus and gave us time to talk, "wanna hang out with me after school today?" Eren asked out of the blue, I was surprised and didn't know how to respond. "Su-" before I could respond, some blonde boy came by and interrupted me.

"Hey Eren, who is this?" This blue-eyed blonde looks at me. “My name’s Levi”, he smiles "my name is Armin, nice to meet you." He looks innocent and small. After I introduced myself I put my head down until the rest of the class was over. 

"Hey Eren do you wanna hang out after school today, it's been such a long time." I hear Armin tell Eren, "I already made plans with someone, maybe next time?" 

After Eren said that it had gotten quiet. "OK everyone, thank you for coming to my class, I hope you all enjoy this class. Please don't forget to bring a journal, map colors and a pencil if you didn't today, and have a very nice day." Mr. Erwin said when the bell rang. I looked at my schedule and my next class was Ms. Zoë. I walk into class and stand by the door. "Good morning everyone! My name is Ms. Zoë and I will be your AP Biology teacher, I will give everyone assigned seats and then we will continue. 

She finally finished giving everyone assigned seats and continued with the class. "OK everyone, look to your left, look to your right and in front at your table. These will be your partners for the rest of the semester, go ahead and introduce yourself to everyone at your table. No one at my table said anything, so I rested my head on the table for the rest of the period.

The bell finally rang and the class was dismissed, "goodbye everyone! Make sure to have a journal, colored pens, and pencil when you come back, next class. Have a good day."

It was finally lunch and everyone clogged up the hallway. I waited in class until the halls weren't as crowded before going out. I walked out and looked around for Mikasa. We didn't have phones, so it wasn't that easy to communicate. 

"Levi!"

I look around the hallway to see who called my name and it was Eren. He waved at me coming down the hallway and next to him was Armin who looked upset. I walked over to them, "have you seen Mikasa?" I asked Eren but he shook his head no. "I can try and help you find her though, what grade is she in?" he asked politely. 

"She is a sophomore."

"Oh ok, the Sophomore eat on the other side of the building and not with us." I wanted to ask why but I decided not to. We finally reach the lunchroom and I see Mikasa eating by herself. "Thank you for helping me." I walk over to Mikasa, but Eren grabs my hand, "oh- um... you didn't answer my question earlier." I looked at him a little confused, "about after school today lol." I made an 'oh' sound as I remembered. I glanced over at Armin who glared at me a little. It didn't phase me but I decided not to intervene with anything that could possibly be going on between them. "Sorry I can't today, I have to go right home after school to help my parents unpack."

Eren nodded his head "OK, maybe next time?" I nodded my head and walked over to Mikasa, we went our separate ways but looked back for a second watching them walk away. 

"What are you doing here?" Mikasa asked, "I didn't want to eat by myself I responded." "What about those guys you were talking to?" 

"Eh..." was all I could respond. "Can I skip my next two periods?" Mikasa asked while eating her food, I glared at her and she chuckled a little. "Just kidding!" I stayed with Mikasa for the rest of the lunch until the next bell rang. We waved each other bye and I went to my next period which was just a filler class, so I slept through it.

My last period class was Forensic Science which wasn't as important but at the same time, it was. Last period had ended with the teacher talking about his boring life. Once again I waited until the halls weren't as flooded and then went to wait outside the school to wait for Mikasa. "Boo!" Mikasa came up behind me trying to scare me, I gave an exaggerated 'ah' before laughing. "I need to find a job soon so we can have more food in the house," I tell Mikasa as we walk back home. 

"Levi!" I already know who the voice is but I don't bother to look behind me. 

"Hey! Can I walk you home?" Eren asks with his arm wrapped around my shoulder, I looked up at him and then over at Armin who doesn't even look in our direction, "sure." He walks us close to our home, "this is good, thanks." Eren looked at me with puppy dog eyes, "wh- we can't see your house?"

I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to seem embarrassed nor ashamed but our house doesn't look like everyone else's house. "Maybe next time", Is all I could say. He just smiled and walked away with Armin. Mikasa and I continued our walk home. When we got home, I threw myself on my bed and closed my eyes slowly dozing off. 

"Do you like him.

"I groaned, "shut the hell up, I don't.

"Hmm, ok." Mikasa walks away and I start to doze off once again, being lost in thought. 

Will I ever be able to love someone the way they loved me? I asked myself and doze off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I want to build up the relationship between Levi and Eren so it may be quiet slow. Trust me there will still be some fluff interaction, but nothing too committed yet. I hope you're enjoying it so far, don't forget to leave comments on how I can improve the story along the way, I'm still working on my grammar and making sure this story is written well. I hope you enjoy the story:)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize how short it was, but I hope you all enjoy and I'll be sure to make it longer!


End file.
